


Regalos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: jeuxatrois, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Echizen le da igual la fecha, pero sí le importan ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalos

Cuando Echizen despierta y se encuentra solo en la cama, no piensa que hay algo inusual.

Tezuka suele levantarse temprano sin importar la fecha o el clima, aunque ese último si influencia sus ejercicios matutinos.

Fuji no es predecible y son tantas las veces que duerme hasta tarde, como las que se queda en cama hasta el medio día porque así lo quiere y como las que se levanta a hacer algo incluso antes de que Tezuka se despierte o el sol se asome en el horizonte.

Aun así, cuando sale de la habitación, luego de que el despertador suene por tercera vez, obligándolo a aceptar que no puede dormir cinco minutos más y si no se levanta ahora escuchará un sermón de su entrenador —que puede ignorar— y de Tezuka —cuya opinión sí le importa—, Echizen nota de inmediato que esta no es una mañana cualquiera.

No es porque Fuji está en la cocina, aun cuando los sábados son el turno de Tezuka de preparar el desayuno, pues no es extraño que el prodigio decida encargarse de ello otros días no acordados como su turno sin ninguna razón en particular.

Pero Tezuka está sentado en la mesa, tomando café, mirando en dirección a la cocina con disimulo y hay una arruga en su entrecejo, como si estuviera concentrado en algo.

A pesar de eso, Echizen no hace ninguna pregunta y se acerca mientras oculta un bostezo tras una de sus manos.

—Echizen —saluda Tezuka y Echizen le contesta con un gesto de cabeza, observándolo con curiosidad mientras se sienta.

—Te despertaste a tiempo —comenta Fuji, más sonriente de lo usual—, ya va a estar el pastel.

—¿Pastel?

Su interrogante es contestado con silencio, pero luego de unos segundos Tezuka reacciona, se aclara la garganta y señala en dirección a una pared, donde hay un calendario personalizado con algunas de las fotos que Fuji tomó el año anterior, diciendo:  
—Por hoy.

Es febrero, es sábado, ni él ni Tezuka tienen ningún partido ni ningún viaje, tampoco es el cumpleaños de ninguno de ellos.

—No entiendo —dice Echizen con sinceridad, apoyándose sobre el espaldar de su asiento y conteniendo un nuevo bostezo.

—¿Qué es lo no entiendes? —cuestiona Fuji, acercándose a la mesa con un té dulce para Echizen.

—¿Por qué un pastel hoy?

Sus palabras hacen que Tezuka fije sus ojos en su bebida y Fuji abra los suyos por un instante, antes de dejar escapar una corta risa.

—Sabía que no se acordarían —comenta Fuji, suspirando mientras regresa a la cocina—. Hoy es San Valentín.

Esa explicación hace que Echizen haga una mueca, pues sólo sirve para recordarle la montaña se chocolates que solía recibir en el colegio y las muchas postales que recibe ahora que es un tenista profesional y sus patrocinadores controlan su correspondencia y prohibieron los alimentos y otro tipo de regalos.

Aun así, sabe que no tiene que darle a cada chica un obsequio el día blanco, así sea la tradición, y que escribir un mensaje de agradecimiento en su página oficial será suficiente para no escuchar nada sobre "el deber de mantener una buena imagen pública", por lo que no será una festividad tan molesta como lo había sido cuando todavía era un estudiante.

Mas lo que importa ahora es que sigue sin comprender, al menos hasta que Fuji aparece con una torta recién horneada, cubierta de chocolate y fresas, y al volver a mirar el calendario confirma que sí, es catorce de febrero, lo cual no debería importar para ellos.

—No somos chicas —señala Echizen, girando sus ojos. 

—Pero viviste en Estado Unidos. Allá todos los celebran, ¿cierto?

Eso es verdad, mas no es una razón válida. No tiene sentido festejar cada fecha especial en alguna parte del mundo, siguiendo la tradición del país que coincida con lo que Fuji quiere hacer.

—Con chocolates y regalos. —Echizen se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia—. Es estúpido.

—Mmm. Aun así preparé un pastel —dice Fuji sin perder su sonrisa, cortando tres trozos y dejándolos en platos pequeños—. Espero mi regalo esta noche.

—Ya pensé en algo para ambos —comenta Tezuka de repente. Fuji sonríe con sinceridad y Echizen suspira.

Si no tiene el apoyo de Tezuka no podrá escapar del nuevo capricho de Fuji y si va a darles un regalo por San Valentín, tendrá que pensar muy bien qué será.

Al fin de cuentas no puede ser cualquier cosa porque aunque la festividad le de igual, ellos sí le importan.


End file.
